Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $-8 \times (-10) - 7 \times \dfrac{1}{-1}$
Explanation: $= -8 \times (-10) - 7 \times (-1)$ $= 80 - 7 \times (-1)$ $= 80 + 7$ $= 87$